Información para padres/FAQ
__NORAIL__ __NOHEADER__ < Información para padres Preguntas frecuentes ¿Qué son las páginas de información para padres? Wikia es el hogar de miles de comunidades apasionadas por el saber y con el mayor conocimiento sobre los temas de interés que cualquier otra web online. Los padres y madres buscan información precisa y útil cuando buscan datos sobre juegos, series de televisión, películas, anime, y libros que sus hijos van a consumir o ya consumen diariamente. Las páginas de Wikia con información para padres buscan ser la guía definitiva sobre cultura pop para padres creada por los fans que mejor conocen esta cultura. Wikia ideó un tipo de página específica para cada comunidad, pidiendo a esta comunidad que rellenase la página con información expresamente dirigida hacia los padres para ayudarles a tomar una decisión responsable sobre lo que consumirán sus hijos. ¿Cómo puede participar mi comunidad? ¿Quién debe participar? 1. Ve a tu página de información para padres: Puedes llegar a esa página pegando /wiki/Project:Información_para_padres al final de la dirección de tu comunidad (ej. es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Información_para_padres). Una vez ahí, You can get there by pasting /wiki/MediaWiki:ParentPage to the end of your NAME.wikia.com url. Once there, you'll see some placeholder text that explains that you're on the ParentPage page for your community. You can utilize any one of the three templates found there to get your page started. 2. Fill out the fields with the relevant facts: The fields in the template are there to guide you on providing information we think would be most helpful to parents. These pages are only editable by Admins and Bureaucrats, but you should work with your community to fill it out. As you can see, we’re hoping the pages will primarily contain information about the property you love, so please try to provide as much in-depth information that you know parents can’t find elsewhere. 3. Add a link to your ParentPage: We'd love for communities to proudly display and promote this new page, so we're asking communities to please link to it in their navigation and also on their Main Page. What should I do if my community covers multiple games or includes multiple formats (video game, TV show, and more)? Since there’s only one ParentPage per community, you’ll need to cover all the information on one page. Most communities with multiple sequels all in one format (ie: Call of Duty) choose to provide info per game/sequel/version per field. For example, under rating, list each game and the rating for each game. Or list the rating, and which games fall under each. For multiple formats, most communities have handled this by using multiple templates stacked on one page. For example, the TARDIS Data Core creates separate sections for television, audio recordings, books, etc., and lists information under each section for each. How can I be added to Parent Pages portal? Or get help help with my Parent Page? We are tracking pages as they’re created, so we’ll update our list of participating communities regularly as well as promote the most timely and relevant pages. But if you’d like to bring special attention to your page or have questions about creating a page, please leave a message on Annette Cardwell's Community Central Wall. If you’re having trouble creating your Parent Page and would like technical help with it, please contact us through Special:Contact.